Love Is In The Air
by Confessions of a Short Girl
Summary: Who doesn't love some Warren/Layla? Note, if you don't like them get out now before you have an angry mob chase you. A relationship told in sentence prompts.


**So who else is surprised that I'm actually alive? I'm so lucky I really only ever post one shots, it keeps angry mobs from chasing me down, not that that's stopped some people from people PMing me with requests, you know who you are ;) Not that I mind at all, I love taking requests :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High in any way shape or form. This is written for the entertainment of myself and whoever happens to stumble upon it.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to silver5866 who requested I do another Warren/Layla**

* * *

><p><strong>Bid<strong>

Layla watched Warren squirm in amusement as the bids for him at the human auction got higher and higher.

**Stares**

The stares irked Warren to no end but Layla just said, "Let them stare."

**Bruises**

"Warren, I'm not gonna break up with you because you gave me a little bruise, now if you set fire to my Amazon lily, I will shoot you and then break up with you."

**Key**

As cliché as it sounded and as much as he hated to admit it, she held the key to his heart.

**Rose**

Warren never was one for sentimental and loving gestures, so when she found a rose in her locker on their anniversary with a note from him, it made it all the more special.

**Fire**

Fire always consumed everything in its path and either destroyed it or made it stronger, but Layla still wasn't sure which category she fell into.

**Eyes**

Magenta though it was sickening how the two of them would always get lost in each other's eyes.

**Cupcake**

As Warren looked at the cupcake Layla gave him, his only though was he needed to teach her how to cook.

**Bravery**

As he received a medal of bravery, he could only think that it was meaningless since she wasn't receiving one with him.

**Bow**

They talked about taking a bow and retiring from hero work once, and then they just burst out laughing.

**Animal print**

Layla William's had only worn animal print once in her life and it had been at Warren's request.

**Green**

It seemed fitting in a way, her favourite colour being green and his being red, they were complementary colours.

**Campfire**

He always smelt like a campfire and she buried her head deeper in his chest to smell it better.

**Paper cut**

When he gave himself a paper cut and she kissed it better, he didn't know what to say, so he settled on grumbling about how he wasn't to be babied.

**Lock**

She had that look on her face and he knew that he would be under lock and key for the next couple of hours, not that he was complaining.

**Ocean**

He didn't want to go swimming in the ocean because he had a habit of heating it up unintentionally, but that stupid smile of her dragged him in anyways.

**Cold**

Layla was never cold; she always had her own personal heater close by who continually warmed her heart.

**Phone call**

They allowed him one phone call and his heart broke when she didn't answer.

**Camera**

He barked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" to the people that would stop staring at him and Layla.

**Coffin**

They both decided that when they died, they wouldn't be buried in a coffin; they'd be cremated and their ashes would be mixed together.

**Earring**

When they were engaged they didn't get rings, Layla was against it saying it was stereotypical, instead they got earrings.

**Elastic**

_She's like an elastic,_ Warren thought to himself, _she always snaps back into place no matter what happens. _

**Chair**

They think that their first fight went pretty well, the only casualty was a destroyed chair charred with pants growing around it.

**Karma**

Warren supposed it was karma, he was a bad person and in the end he lost the one person who was convinced that he wasn't.

**Tattoo**

When they were married they didn't get rings either, instead they got tattoos much to their parents dismay.

**Bookworm**

No one would have ever guessed that Warren Peace, bad boy of Sky High, was a book worm.

**Relief**

Warren would never admit how relieved he was when she said "I do." Because there was still a part of him that thought she would realize what he really was and would leave him.

**Blanket**

Layla had been so mortified when her grandma had given her and Warren a blanket for their fifth anniversary that she dubbed, "The baby maker blanket."

**Candle**

It was by candle light they first talked, by candle light they shared their first kiss, and by candle light they showed how much they loved each other.

**Infant**

He never told her how scared he was to have a child because he was still afraid he would turn out like his father, but she knew anyways and told him he would make an amazing father.

**Ring**

When he left her she threw away the ring he had given her, only to fish it out of the garbage minutes later.

**Hero**

He was always a hero in her eyes, even when the rest of the world said he was a villain just like his father.

**Memory**

When she visited his grave the onslaught of memories always made her break down and cry.

**Box**

"Well, we're officially in a relationship Warren; I just unpacked my last box."

**Wings**

When she kissed him he felt like he could fly on wings of a fallen angel.

**Midnight**

They used to meet up at midnight, before they told anyone, to share kisses in the moonlight.

**Mask**

Everyone saw him as a bad boy with issues, but she saw through his mask the moment she laid eyes on him.

**Formal**

Warren knew he was head over heels for her when he wore his father's tux to homecoming, he hated formal wear.

**Laugh**

His laugh was always infectious and she complained to him often that he should laugh more.

**Lies**

Their whole relationship was built upon lies and they both knew it, but neither would admit it.

**Forever**

He said he would be hers forever, and that was the first of many lies that he told her.

**Whisper**

They whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears, savouring the time they had together before it all came crashing down.

**Unknown**

He always had a fear of the unknown, and dating Layla, that was just about as unknown as you could get.

**Pain**

The pain of leaving her hurt, but nothing hurt more than knowing he was leaving to protect her, but she would never know.

**Rain**

She knew it was totally cliché, but when he left she stood in the rain so it wouldn't look like she was crying.

**Melody**

The melody to a song he couldn't place always sang in the back of his mind, but it was soon replaced by the melody of her voice.

**Bonds**

No one thought they would last, they thought it was just Layla being rebellious, but the two of them knew better; their bonds were unbreakable.

**Gift**

Him showing up in a tux was the greatest gift he could ever give.

**Smile**

The first moment that he smiled at her she knew that she was gone hook, line, and sinker.

**Innocence**

Everyone thought that she was innocent, but as they lay together tangled in a tired heap, Warren knew she was anything but innocent.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss was nothing like she had expected, she thought it would be fiery and fierce like him, but it was gentle and slow, the exact opposite of him.

**Hug**

Warren hated PDA, but somehow that never stopped her from giving him bear hugs in public.

**Love**

They had unusual ways of showing they loved each other, but it didn't matter because they knew that they other loved them.

**Thorns**

Every rose had its thorns, but Warren still had to find a single thorn on Layla.

**Paint**

They couldn't remember how it started, but they could only laugh at the sight of the other covered in paint.

**Freckles**

He had a freckle on his body that Layla took pride in being the only one to see.

**Guitar**

He never told her that he learned guitar because she mentioned one day how she loved the sound of guitar.

**Glow**

As she waddled around the house looking for the soy nutty butter, Warren could only think that she looked like she was glowing.

**Future**

When he looked at Layla all could see was a future of possibilities.

**Past**

They both knew that there were certain things from the past that no one ever mentioned, so when Layla crossed that line, he left without a second thought.

**Tears**

Tears free-fell from her eyes as she realized what she had just said to Warren and she begged him to stay, but he was out the door before she could finish.

**Frown **

If he frowned that was his way of showing that he was worried about you, so when people said that Layla should get out of the relationship because all warren ever did was frown around her, she only gave them a cryptic smile and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So reminder, I'm taking requests if anybody has any<strong>


End file.
